Lazos
by Yessie0181
Summary: Hola! Una breve introducción al escenario 'Lazos', Bella es una chica popular, novia del mas hot de la escuela, Jasper. Edward es nuevo en la escuela y un nerd, pero les prometo que esta historia no será un cliché, y que valdrá la pena leerlo.
1. Chapter 1

Primer Encuentro.  
Bella.  
-Hey, Bella, ¿Estás libre esta noche?-Me dijo Jasper, mi novio.  
-Sí, ¿Qué tienes planeado?-Me emocionaba la idea de salir con el, de que me prestara más atención que al equipo de fútbol por una vez en su vida.  
-Pensaba salir, tal vez al cine o algo- Me guiñó un ojo.  
-Pasa por mi a las ocho- Le doy un beso en la mejilla y entro a mi clase de literatura, mi materia más odiada.  
-Vaya, Bella, qué gusto que nos honres con tu presencia- Me dijo sarcásticamente el profesor Vane, un profesor nuevo. -Por favor, toma asiento.  
Me dirigí al fondo del aula, a mi acostumbrado pupitre rayado con "J & B" encerrado en un corazón.  
Me senté y saqué mi libro, esta vez nos tocó leer "Palabras en el alma", un libro muy mono.  
-Así que dígame, Bella, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que Jackie deja la casa cuando él se va?-Me pregunto el profesor  
Como yo no estaba escuchándolo, ni había leído el libro, no sabía la respuesta.  
-No lo sé, ¿Hipocresía? -Respondí.  
-Error, ¿Edward?-Marcó su mirada al fondo de la clase, donde el niño nuevo más nerd de la escuela estaba sentado.  
-Porque sentía la casa vacía desde que el arquitecto salió de viaje, nunca tuvo intenciones de dejarlo, o de ser hipócrita. -Dijo él, burlándose de mí.  
La mitad de la clase rió y yo me puse roja, ¿Qué rayos se creía ese nerd?  
-Bella, tienes en tus manos el reivindicarte, dime una de las cosas que buscaba el arquitecto Cody en una mujer.  
-¿Dinero?-Dije  
-Desperdiciaste tu oportunidad Bella, ¿Edward?  
-Actitud, tenía mucho dinero.  
De nuevo, la mitad de la clase rió, ese chico ya me estaba hartando.  
La campaña sonó en ese momento, me levanté y recogí mi ejemplar y mi bolso, ese chico nuevo se las vería conmigo.  
Me acerqué a él y lo paré de golpe.  
-Oye, no sé quién eres ni qué rayos te pasa, pero es mejor que no te metas conmigo.  
-Edward. -Dijo tranquilamente.  
-¿Disculpa? -Me quedé atónita, nadie me había hablado así antes.  
-Mi nombre es Edward. -Dijo, deletreando cada palabra como si se la estuviera diciendo a un retrasado.  
Dicho eso me rodeó y se fue.  
Se fue, así, sin más.  
Nadie jamás se había atrevido a ignorarme así.  
Salí y enseguida me encontré con Jasper.  
-Hey Bell, ¿Qué tal literatura?  
-Ya te dije que no me digas Bell, suena a campana.  
-Está bien, relájate, no te lo diré más.  
-No, tranquilo, en realidad no es tu culpa, ese chico nuevo me está hartando. -¿Cuál chico nuevo? –Claro, seguramente Jasper no tenía ni idea, jamás prestaba atención a nadie que no fuese él. –El tal Edmund creo que se llama, es una lata. –Oye, nadie se mete con mi chica, si deseas puedo, ya sabes, hablar con él. –Tronó los nudillos de manera provocativa, insinuando violencia. –Hey no, Jasper, sabes que estoy en contra de eso. –Vamos Bell, eres una porrista, tienes el novio más sexy de toda la escuela, mariscal de campo –Besó su brazo- Deberían arrodillarse mientras pasas. Habíamos llegado al estacionamiento y abrí la PickUp. -Lo sé, pero no se puede obligar a alguien nuevo a conocer las normas, sabes, la pirámide. –Te veré luego Bells –Jasper corrió a alcanzar a Alice, su 'amiga' y me dejó ahí parada, menudo idiota. Luego le haría una escena por eso. ¿Quién se creía? Sería un día largo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.  
Bella.

Me sentía agotada, cuando, a mitad del camino, recibí un texto de Jasper Lo leí inmediatamente. 'Hey, Bells, ¿Quieres salir en la noche? Genial, pasaré por ti a las siete. Lleva suéter, no te daré mi chamarra si hace frío.' Bueno, ya tenía planes. Si el oficial de tránsito me viera revisando mi celular, quizá me haría bajar para revisarme, como lo hizo con Alice, maldito pedófilo. Aunque por supuesto, a ella no le molestó, zorra. Mis pensamientos lograron distraerme tanto que cuando me di cuenta, estaba llegando a casa de Charlie. Apagué el motor.  
Bajé de la camioneta y fui a mi cuarto, tenía que arreglarme para salir con Jasper en la tarde.  
Tenía tarea, pero no me preocupaba realmente. Era popular.  
Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, emocionada por ver qué me pondría aquella noche, necesitaba algo hermoso pero sutil, un verdadero reto.  
Revisé mi armario de pies a cabeza, lo más apropiado parecía ser un vestido azul con toques en dorado, lo había comprado para una ocasión especial pero supongo que esto también valía la pena.  
Preparé la comida par Charlie y luego me vestí, Jasper pasaría por mi en cualquier momento.  
Después de unas horas, en las que estuve viendo televisión, Jasper llegó a recogerme, con unos jeans y unas camiseta negra, bastante sencillo.  
Me subí a su auto.  
-Hey, Bells, estás muy guapa. -Me dijo.  
-Gracias, pero debiste haber pasado por mi hace una hora. -Dije, molesta.  
-Si, bueno, el entrenamiento se extendió un poco, pero ahora estoy aquí. -Otra vez le daba más importancia a su fútbol que a mi.  
-Si, bueno, supongo que ya debemos irnos.  
Él arrancó el carro sin decir palabra, y en el transcurso del viaje también estuvo callado.  
Al llegar al cine, alcancé a ver a Alice entrando al "Subway" de al lado, vaya, tendía que cuidar a Jasper o la maldita a la que llamaba 'Mejor amiga' por hipocresía me lo robaría.  
Me pregunté si este cinema ya lo conocía el chico nuevo, ese tal... Edward. Me perturbaba su presencia.  
Alcé la visto y allí estaba él, muy diferente a la primera vez que lo vi, con una chica.  
La chica era alta, rubia y escultural.  
Jasper sacudió mi brazo.  
-Hey, Bells, ¿Qué te parece ésa? -Me dijo él, señalando en la cartelera una película que tenía pinta de ser de acción.  
-Claro, me agrada- Le sonreí, pero lo único que quería en ese momento era voltear a ver a la chica y criticarla.  
-Iré a comprar los boletos, espera aquí.  
-¿Dónde más iría? -Dije y le sonreí falsamente de nuevo, necesitaba que se fuera pronto.  
Cuando volví la vista, ya no estaba. Él y su chica escultural habían desaparecido.  
-Hey, supongo que me recuerdas. -Una voz me sobresaltó, cuando voltee, era el. Estaba al lado mío. -Creo que me gustaría saber por qué miras así a Rose. -Me dijo.  
Estaba nerviosa, ambos me habían pillado espiando, y en un pueblo chico como Forks todo se sabía en cuestión de horas.  
-Si, bueno, supongo que porque también es nueva. -Dije, como si ese hubiera sido mi motivo desde el principio.  
-Excelente, pero te pido más respeto hacia mi hermana. -Ne dijo Edward, como si el hecho de que fuera su familiar cambiara las cosas.  
-Emm.. Si, claro. -Volteé hacia la taquilla, donde Jasper me hacía señas. -Debo irme, yo si tengo una vida social que mantener.  
-Llena de gente hipócrita y relaciones unilaterales. -Me dijo Edward.  
No hice caso al estúpido comentario y me fui con mi novio.  
-Hay una mala noticia, Bella, solo hay dos asientos disponibles y están en lugares diferentes en la sala. -Me dijo Jasper.  
-Bueno, ya la veremos otro día. -Contesté.  
-Muy tarde, ya están comprados. -Me entregó un ticket, marcado con B-16.  
Me lo quedé mirando, atónita, ¿Cómo rayos creía que yo iba a estar cómoda en una sala en el lado opuesto al de él?  
Di la vuelta, enojada, y me alejé por la acera, hacía frío, mucho frío. Demonios, debería haberle hecho caso al texto de Jasper y traer mi suéter.  
No escuché pasos detrás de mí.  
Sin embargo, cuando voltee vi una figura de hombre detrás de mí.  
-¿Jasper? -Dije, había dejado en cinema atrás y no había gente. Solo Jasper y yo.  
-No, él se quedó a hablar con Alice. -Dijo una voz suave.  
Edward.


End file.
